


Ink Demonth year 2020 -  challenge prompt number: 22 Voices

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, dark revival
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Hearing Voices, Identity Reveal, Multi, Multiple Voices, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: How a voice can change the way people think, this is magical indeed. But is it really a good thing inside a studio of nightmares? Can your memory be relied upon when someone you trust has become your enemy?
Relationships: Audrey/Susie Campbell, Bendy & Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 3





	Ink Demonth year 2020 -  challenge prompt number: 22 Voices

Audrey didn't want to hear the voices of all the people who had died to Joey drew's evil plan. Well for some odd reason the guy himself wasn't in them, or his partner Henry Stein. Apart from all the audio logs, that weird Prophet guy and that weirdly helpful Bendy guy in the suit who had helped her hide from the evil Ink Demon. "Alright, this seems to be the near the toy warehouse place. Wonder what got Bendy and Boris so spooked. Alice Angel didn't seem all that bad in the cartoons. What changed here?" Audrey muttered nervously as she quickly looked around the warehouse.

. This Heavenly Toys place did not do the late Joey Drew's delusions of grandeur justice. There were two giant planes, a lot of Bendy cutouts, oddly not a lot of Boris posters and several stuffed dolls including a few giant plushy dolls. But Audrey giggled as she pressed the squeaky Bendy doll. "You look pretty cute for a monster. Wait, what was that?" Then the sound of a lady humming rang through Heavenly toys as the perfect version Bendy arrived and whispered. "Audrey , be careful. There's an evil angel lurking around these levels. Sammy was just the easy guy compared to her toots." Audrey shook her head as she readied the Gent pipe in her left hand. "I can't just turn back now Bendy, the Ink Demon nearly killed us at the music department. How do you know Alice turned evil anyway?"

"Someone got replaced by Joey. I think you probably might not want to find out who the angel was before all this." At this line, Audrey gritted her teeth in pain and replied back snappily as she walked into Shawn Flynn's room. "You're being a scary cat Bendy, we're safe for now. Anyway that ink Demon hasn't shown up yet, so we've got plenty of time." 

After listening to the audio of Shawn Flynn,unclogging the belts for the toy conveyor belt, the ink Demon arrived right at the crossroads,before he threw an audio log with Joey Drew's name on it. "Here's the condolence prize toots. Hello there Bendy. Shame this guy wasted so many opportunities huh?" "Why aren't you attacking us Inky Bendy? I'd thought this'd be golden for you." At Audrey's question, the Ink Demon bristled as his smile turned into a frown. "Well considering what's happening to you,it'd be a crying shame, plus you'd better keep an eye on that perfect Boris. That Angel lies after all." Then as quickly as the ink demon arrived, he vanished through the wall as Audrey sighed. "Since he just walked through the Devil path,let's do the angel one. Wonder why we don't have a wolf one?" 

Then Alice Angel walked back into the Alice Angel merchandise room, but it wasn't the Alice Audrey knew. She looked like a slightly melting monochrome version of herself with one yellow eye and one cartoony eye. 

The monstrous version of Alice Angel did not attack her for the comment, but instead preened on the other end of the recording booth. "Why thank you for the compliment, doll of a little girl. The last person who came here didn't compliment me at all. He was a very rude man. But I vaguely remembered him from before, yet not you stranger. Come along little girl. Let's see if you are worthy of walking with angels." Then the odd copy vanished as quickly as she arrived, while Audrey muttered. "Fine by me Alice." 

So then she saw a projection that was untouched, so feeling curious, she pressed play. The cartoon logo showed Alice Angel's face, as the title-card showed Alice Angel in Heavenly Hopscotch-presented by Sillyvision and also starring Bendy the Demon,Boris the Wolf and Edgar the spider. It would be some respite from the horrors of the studio and Joey's dark magic. Also whoever this Unknown guy was constantly leaving audio logs all over the place that weren't linked to Joey. 

Cartoon Bendy and Cartoon Boris were playing hopscotch. Suddenly cartoon Alice Angel came into the scene with a jaunty tune. Cartoon Bendy says in a squeaky voice. "Hey there Alice, wanna join us at hopscotch?" Alice Angel giggled with a girly girl chuckle. "Of course Bendy. Been helping people all day gets tiring for an angel, even though it's barely been a week since those Nightmare Episodes." Then all the sound blew out as Boris yelled. "Alice, none of us want to be reminded about that. It was nearly four weeks of summer ruined by Bendy and those four!"

Bendy's smile slipped for a bit as Joey's voice was heard yelling at the animators for not properly animating the smile

Suddenly in came Edgar the Spider, as the youngest member of the dreaded Butcher gang walked on screen. "Hey, move over girly and Bendy. I'm tired and want a break!" He sneered as he pushed past Bendy with his extra legs while Bendy tripped and Boris had left to get some food. "Hey I was here first!" Bendy yelled as a steam whistle was heard and smoke came out of Bendy's ears in anger. The two of them were squaring up for a fight.

Alice then groaned 

Audrey nearly backed away from the physical Alice as she shouted while readying the golden ink in self defence. "No! Let me go! How do you know my Aunt Susie Campbell? You weren't even mentioned by my parents!" Alice slumped down as the good voice sighed. "Let's just say the two of us in this body know her very well."

Then the evil voice muttered spitefully as she handed over a Tommy gun. "You think Susie would just let the very guy who left her hanging from the dream role of this Angel stop her. let her own dreams rot , my dear niece. Guess you didn't know Susie all that well at all. Take this fire power. I don't feel in the mood to do anything now."


End file.
